


blood runs thick

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [11]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clark Family Feels, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Alicia is just trying to study.prompt: annoying





	blood runs thick

“I’m trying to study.” Alicia tucks a strand of hair behind her, stubbornly keep her eyes on the textbook in front of her.

“So?” Nick ask, lounging on the bed nearby. “You’ve been studying all weekend. One break isn’t going to kill you.”

She grits her teeth, white-knuckling her highlighter. “It’s not just one break. It’s _bowling_.” It sounds ridiculous leaving her lips. “Why even bowling? You’re such a dork.” _Or high_ , but she doesn’t say that because she hopes it’s not the case.

“Because I want to and I want to spend some quality sibling bonding time.”

“You’re annoying.”


End file.
